fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Lazulix
Lazulix Lazulix, or a phoenix in the form of ice, requires Ice and Phoenix to be unlocked, costing a total of 1200 diamonds. Being the opposite of Phoenix, Lazulix can deliver longer freezing effects and undeniably high damage. Lazulix, however, does not come up with its cooldown. Players with this element take 16% less damage from Ice element. Statistics Damage : Very High Defense : Extremely High Speed : Above Average Spells Frozen Biodiversity User levitates in mid air and conjures several baby lazulix around them, dealing a hefty amount of damage while slowing down affected players by 30% of their speed for a few seconds. Grants temporary immunity to damage during process. -+> The user is being carried by a whirlwind of chilling wind upon them. They start creating waves per 0.2 seconds for 2 seconds. Then the caster summons baby lazulix out of their body which fly and vanishes within 20 studs. Any unfortunate player takes 29 ~ 56 damage each lazulix. Damage is random based on the enemies' distance. Each baby lazulix has the power to slow down opponents by 30% of their speed for 6 seconds. This also grants the magic user a 3.5 second immunity to damage while they are summoning multiple lazulix. This multi projectile spell has a 8 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana * Note : '''This spell has a big chance of dealing up to 600 and above damage if the rivals are close enough. '''Undying Being User casts a lazulix from then and lets them guided. Grants immunity to all damage from fire and ice-based elements and increases attack damage by 27% for a period of time. Lets the caster reflect 40% damage from enemy spells. -+> The user's camera redirects to the sky, from where a lazulix flies towards the caster and flies beside them. The lazulix is magical, as it brings the caster immunity to the following elements : # Fire # Water # Wind # Ice # Lava # Plasma (except for Plasma Orb and Scintillating Plasma) # Phoenix (Except for Soul Plunge) # Dragon (Except for the first three spells) Similar to Flame Body, the lazulix grants the magic caster 28% damage boost for the duration of the ice phoenix. If you take damage from spells of your foes, you can reflect 40% damage, which means both of you take damage. The lazulix leaves and vanishes in thin air after 30 seconds. This transformation spell has a 1 minute cooldown. *Consumes 500 Mana and costs 750 shards Frozen Heart User heals them self and spits a drilling blast made of ice that extinguishes fire and turn them to ice. Players that are hit become frozen and they take high damage. -+> The user charges an energy ball made of ice inside their mouth as they heal them self 18 health per half second for 6 seconds. Once the blast is finally released, they go towards the direction of the cursor so fast and the projectile is intangible, leaving a mist behind them, which in particular, is harmless. Once it passes through a player, it deals 125 ~ 220 damage, delivering the same amount of damage twice to that player and freezing them for 2.4 seconds. This blast also has the capability of turning any type of flame into ice shards in consecutive columns. It is solid and can be stepped on. However, there is a 65% chance to deal prickly 175 damage and freeze for 0.5 seconds. This projectile spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 450 mana and costs 900 shards Lazulix Flight User becomes a baby lazulix and enables them to fly straight on their location, leaving an ice mist that freezes players and reduce their stamina periodically. -+> The user disappears and a cloud of mist appears on their location. They have become a baby lazulix. Before so, multiple arrows appear below the caster's feet and then you proceed your travel. You can only travel in one straight line. The lazulix can also pass through thin walls such as the boundary line, except for extremely dense ones such as the surface and the walls. You can travel at the range of 2 Holy Dash. The ice phoenix flies as fast as Septic Splatter, while leaving a mist of freezing ice on their trail. Players on the way are pushed back, and they take 175 ~ 250 damage and 23% slow down. Players who touch the mist will freeze and gets 90 stamina reduced from them per half second for 4 seconds. This transportation spell has a 6 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 Mana and costs 1100 shards Cry of the Lazulix Become a giant lazulix flapping your wings forward, freezing all players in front of them. Negates all damage you take from any spell and freeze unfortunate players passing by. Create a screech which does high amounts of damage to affected players and reduce their attack damage by 45% for a few seconds at the end of the ultimate. -+> You get to jump extremely high in the sky when casting this spell. You will magically turn to a phoenix (similar to the Phoenix from its fire predecessor) made of pure ice, while chilling wind surrounds you. The lazulix flaps its wings to come down, and any player in front of them within 60 studs. Players that pass by will be frozen too. This lazulix will cry out loud and screech, dealing 44 ~ 78 damage for 0.5 seconds for 4 seconds while they are still flapping their wings. After all affected players take full damage, the Lazulix summons fast-moving chilling tornadoes around them that do not have range limit and cant be reflected nor dodged by dodge chance. They will slow down any player by 69% of their speed. Players frozen will melt and have their attack damage reduced by 45% for 8 seconds. This ult lasts for 2 minutes. *Consumes 1000 Mana and costs 1500 shards Trivia * Lazulix is the first element to grant buffs as they are obtained and used. * Frozen Biodiversity has the longest cooldown of all multi projectile spells, with a cooldown of 8 seconds, and the most costy in mana, at the price tag of 400 Mana. * Undying Being was taken from a spell from Phoenix that got replaced, though they function in a different way. * Frozen Heart is the first projectile spell to initiate a healing process before releasing the ice ball. * Lazulix Flight is one of the three transportation spells that instigate an arrow effect below them before travelling. It is also the first transportation spell that can pass through thin walls, unlike all other travelling spells. * Cry of the Lazulix, similar to The World ( Time Ultimate) had a cooldown of 2 minutes